nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Senju Kobirama
'Character First Name:' Kobirama 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' eruuka 'Nickname: (optional)' Kobi, Tobi 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' Feb 19 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 4' 10" '' 'Weight: 90 lbs 'Blood Type:' AB+ 'Occupation:' Nin 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' In love 'Personality:' Kobirama is very easy to manipulate. Then again, she also has strange antics. Sometimes she would absolutely love someone, and minutes later she would hate their guts. She also has a curious side of her, interested in learning more about this world. She is an inventor. If she wanted something, she'd try to get it even if it seemed impossible. Like how Tobirama wanted to bring back the dead; Edo Tensei. Like how Tobirama wanted to reach places instantly; Hiraishin no Jutsu. Or how Tobirama knew about how Uchiha brains worked, and the special chakra they produced. ''Was that why she was named similarly after him? 'Behaviour: But sometimes, Kobirama is serious. Other times, Kobirama is an idiot. Occasionally, a complete fangirl. Under certain circumstances, very evil. Other circumstances, full of good-will. '''Nindo: (optional) "LOVE!!!!" 'Summoning:' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Senju 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths:' Speed and Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ''' '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 2'' ''List the other weapons here: '' Ninja wire 5 A Separate Medical Pouch 5 400cm Bandaging Tape 1L Antiseptic Bottle 10 Gauze pads 4 Finger Splints All Purpose Splints 4 Slings 8 Pairs of Plastic Gloves '''Total: 49.5 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' Kagato (50% of the time, the other 50% is something else) 'Background Information:' Kobirama, age 3: “What are you staring at, Kobirama?” Mother asked. They were standing in the rain. Pointing ahead at a 20-year old man from afar, Kobirama wordlessly watched with hidden perception. “That’s the Amekage, Kagato-sama. He’s restoring the village. So, think of him as a hero of sorts. In the future, you will fight on his side.” Opening her mouth Kobirama made a small “Oh” response sound while her hand slid into her mother’s. That was when Kobirama noticed that her mother’s hand was shaking. Misinterpreting it, she softly added: “Don’t worry, mother. I’ll protect him.” ---------------------------------- Kobirama, age 4: “Shinobi academy?” She echoed her mother. “Yes. You are ready for it.” “…Okay.” --------------------------------- Kobirama, age 6: “Dammit! I can’t get these leaves to stick to my forehead!” Kobirama complained, about the chakra control exercise, to the teacher. “That’s because you are Senju,” the chuunin replied indifferently. “You have too much chakra. I know you aspire to be a medic nin, which requires adept chakra control. Don’t even bother.” Kobirama cocked back a fist and punched the teacher through a wall. “DETENTION!” came the assistant teacher’s yell. … ---------------------------------- Kobirama, age 8: “Henge no Jutsu” Kobirama transformed into Kagato and promptly walked into a bar. Sniffing the smell of sake she was tempted to just turn around and walk out but suddenly every pair of eyes were on her…This was not a way to pick up secrets, so she ended up swiping a bottle of sake off a surprised bartender’s counter and exited. A few minutes later she saw an older civilian about to walk into the bar and promptly knocked him out, hiding his body in an alley. “Henge no Jutsu!” After transforming into that victim, she entered the bar and slammed her fists on the counter of the bartender, who was still shocked from the earlier “encounter” with Kagato. “YOHHH! GIMME YOHH SECRETS! WHATCHA HEARD AROUN’ ‘ERE?!!!” The bartender gulped and then proceeded to splutter all the news he heard from the drunks, and answered any questions she asked him, too surprised and taken aback to notice anything was amiss. Jotting down all the notes into her journal she then slid the book back into her pocket and gave a salute before running out. ---------------------------------- Kobirama, age 10: After many years of gathering information, Kobirama decided to pay Amekage Uzumaki Kagato a visit. “I wonder if he’s grown up as much as this village has grown.” So she did. Tallest building of the village. Now…look up… So she stood across the building, tilted her upper body backwards while her fingers laced together behind her hair. Seeing the black figure above, against the glow of the sky, she promptly passed out with a nosebleed. ---------------------------------- Kobirama, age 12: “Didn’t think you’d graduate, Senju Kobirama,” came a sneer from another genin. Kobirama promptly hugged said genin, before running off. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 7/5/14